Princess
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Cuando a Paul Kellerman le ordenaron meterse en la vida de Sara jamas se le ocurrio imaginar que le causaria tantos problemas. Peliculas, cafés y dilemas morales. SXK. ONESHOT. Ligeramente dark


* * *

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Necesitaba hacer este One Shot. Estoy totalmente obsesionada con esta serie. Solo de pensar que no voy a saber que pasa hasta febrero… .

En fin, la pareja es bastante rara, pero oye podría pasar. Eso si, Kellerman sigue siendo un asesino bastardo. Solo que uno muy sexy… Aish.

**Advertencia:** Posibles Spoilers. Se sitúa en la segunda temporada.

**Pareja**: SaraxKellerman

**Titulo:** Princess

* * *

A su alrededor giraban sombras oscuras y amenazantes, a veces lentamente y casi parecía que sus caprichosos filamentos se iban a separar de ella, pero era solo un efecto óptico ya que enseguida volvían a acercarse, mas raudas y mas veloces abrazando su cuerpo, besando sus curvas, acariciando su piel y fundiéndose con todo su ser.

Paul se pregunto si esa piel de aspecto pálido y suave estaría fría al tacto. Pensándolo de manera lógica, era poco probable que así fuera, pero pronto lo estaría. ¿Cómo seria rozar sus mejillas gélidas y azuladas con las yemas de sus dedos?

Sara iba a morir. El agente Kellerman cerró los ojos lentamente, y cuando los volvió a abrir sonrió. Las sombras que rodeaban a la doctora seguían ahí, por supuesto, pero a la vez no estaban, sabía que realmente solo imaginaciones suyas. El velo de la muerte alrededor de sus victimas, pronosticando un futuro incierto y probablemente nefasto.

Es lo que te hace el ser un asesino. Llega a un punto en el que la realidad y la fantasía se mezclan y es imposible separarlas y definir que es lo verdadero. Paul se humedeció los labios, estaban secos y agrietados. Un ligero sabor metálico impregno su lengua.

– ¿Lance?

Y Lance sonrío, abrió los ojos en un gesto exageradamente cómico y se llevo una mano a la nuca.

Sara le observaba con una ceja arqueada y una mirada interrogante. Estaba sentada en el suelo de su pequeño pero moderno salón, buscando entre una gran pila de DVDS.

Estaba extrañamente atractiva con unos vaqueros piratas y una camiseta ancha que seguramente algún ex novio había dejado en su casa.

– Ops, lo siento Sara, al parecer me he perdido un rato en mi mundo – mintió con fluidez y naturalidad. Hay quienes tienen habilidad innata para la pintura o para la música, en su caso el hace del mentir un arte, simple y llanamente. Sin pestañear, sin trabarse, sin confundirse jamás. Ese es su don. Un rostro impermeable, unos ojos que no reflejan nada, una sonrisa vacía.

– No pasa nada – aseguro ella rápidamente y sonriendo – Estaba todavía eligiendo las películas. ¿Estas seguro de que te da igual que elija yo? Si estas preocupado por algo, podemos dejar el plan para otro momento que te apetezca mas y hablar de ello.

Sus grandes ojos castaños parecían sinceramente preocupados. Que inocente era a pesar de todo.

Kellerman conocía de memoria su historial, lo había estudiado y usado eficientemente para poder infiltrarse en su vida y tomar de ella lo que necesitase. No se sentía culpable por ello, por hacer que esa joven de ojos dulces e inocentes confiase en el, Dios, que se preocupase por el.

Era todo parte del plan. Del proyecto alrededor del cual su vida giraba.

Conocía a Sara como a la palma de su mano. Había estudiado sus fotos, leído sus diarios en busca de cualquier pista que pudiera hacer que se ganase su confianza. Sabía que cuando perdió su virginidad con Joey, su mejor amigo en secundaria, había llorado toda la noche.

Recordaba con exactitud la fecha exacta en la que Sara empezó a drogarse, la paz y desapego que sentía con cada dosis. La felicidad efímera que producía en ella y el dolor que sentía cuando volvía a la realidad de lo que era su vida.

Mientras husmeaba en su vida Kellerman había pensado que quizás matarla fuese un favor después de todo.

Había sido usada por casi todos los hombres que la habían rodeado, maltratada psicológicamente por la frialdad de su padre. La falta de gente que la amase sinceramente por ser ella misma la había vuelto insegura y frágil y a la vez la había fortalecido, porque si no Paul no se explicaba esa mirada limpia y confiada y esa leve sonrisa que parecía vivir en sus labios.

Todo confort, todo sinceridad.

Paul sintió como su estomago se encogía dolorosamente, y no pudo poner nombre a la sensación. ¿Era disgusto? No estaba acostumbrado a sentir emociones en general.

Estaban las sensaciones básicas, como el hambre, el sueño, el deseo, o las sensaciones más abstractas como la satisfacción de hacer bien su trabajo o la indiferencia hacia el mundo.

Kellerman frunció el ceño tratando de definir esa nueva sensación.

– No, no te preocupes – murmuró con voz suave en lo que parecía ser un gesto de timidez – Son solo problemas en el trabajo. ¿Has elegido ya?

Sara le dirigió un asentimiento comprensivo. Ella prefería no hablar de su trabajo en ese momento.

– MMM, la verdad es que me cuesta decidir entre _"La Princesa Prometida" _y _"Dentro del Laberinto" _– Sara sonrió y su rostro se ilumino. Era un hermoso espectáculo. Un espectáculo que Paul, un amante del arte, no se cansaría nunca de observar y admirar.

Sonrió, y sabia que se ha quedado mirándola fijamente durante demasiado rato y que si no apartaba la vista algo incomodo iba a ocurrir, pero simplemente no podía obligar a sus ojos a apartar la vista.

– Lance – Sara coloco su mano tentativamente encima de una de sus rodillas en lo que consideraba un gesto afectuoso – ¿Quieres hablar de tu problema del trabajo? Si lo sueltas y te lo sacas del sistema quizás te encuentres mejor.

Paul negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

– No creo, Sara. La verdad es que por una tarde me gustaría olvidarme de mi trabajo…– Y era cierto. Por un momento Paul Kellerman, agente del servicio secreto y asesino deseo poder cerrar los ojos y convertirse en Lance, un tío sencillo, supuestamente gay y sin más problemas que una leve adicción a las drogas.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Sara se levanto del sofá de un salto e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le fuese a disparar.

– _Me llamo Iñigo Montoya, tu mataste a mi padre. ¡Prepárate a morir!_

Paul parpadeo confundido, sus pensamientos anteriores totalmente olvidados. Sara se echo a reír ante su expresión perpleja..

Su risa sonó lejana en los oídos de Kellerman, como el eco de un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos una y otra vez.

– Oh vamos, Lance. No me digas que nunca has visto _"La Princesa Prometida"_- Sara le miro con incredulidad.- Bueno, en realidad en la peli usan espadas – explico ella con un mohín.

– Er… No, y creo que nunca he oído hablar de ella.- Paul sonrió y se sorprendió al notar que era una sonrisa sincera. La primera en mucho tiempo y desde luego la primera delante de ella.

– ¡¿NO?!- Sara se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si fuera el fin del mundo – ¿Cómo es posible? Es un clásico.

Kellerman soltó una carcajada y Sara se le unió inmediatamente contagiada por su repentino buen humor.

Era una sensación extraña para él, como un montón de hormigas correteando por su cuerpo en busca de migas de pan.

Cuando sus risas de fueron disolviendo, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas. El resto era silencio. Debería haber sido una situación incomoda, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo era. Y esta vez el agente Kellerman decidió conceder a Paul el regalo de poder disfrutar del momento. Aunque fuese por una única vez.

- La verdad es que no he visto ninguna de las dos – dijo finalmente hojeando las portadas de las dos películas con interés.

– A veces me pregunto de que agujero has salido – comentó Sara metiendo la de _"La Princesa Prometida"_ en el reproductor de DVD – ¿Cómo no has podido verlas?

– Prefiero ver los deportes, o las pelis de _James Bond_ – comentó Paul repantigándose en el sofá.

¿Deportes? – Sara hizo un gesto como de que vomitaba – No entiendo la obsesión de los hombres con las pelotas en general. Pero _James Bond_, ah, eso es otra cosa.

Sara puso una expresión exagerada de colegiala enamorada y Paul resoplo divertido.

– En fin, voy a meter unos paquetes de palomitas en el microondas. Son totalmente indispensables para este tipo de tardes.

– Yo he traído tarta de chocolate – le recordó Paul señalando una caja de cartón blanco que había dejado en la mesilla de cristal.

Sara le volvió a sonreír y Paul juraría que jamás había visto unos ojos que se iluminasen tanto con una sonrisa. No es normal que brillen tanto, pensó para si, volviendo a sentir esa sensación desconocida en el pecho. ¿Era calor?

– ¿Quieres un café también?- preguntó desde la cocina – Yo voy a prepararme un capuchino. Me quedan geniales.

Y nuevamente la sensación, el cosquilleo. ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo?

Paul recordaba haber sentido algo parecido alguna vez, pero por alguna razón no conseguía unir lazos, y descifrar el enigma.

Concentrado en resolverlo, le respondió que se tomaría un café solo y sin azúcar, que era como a él mas le gustaba. Olvido que a _"Lance el adicto"_ le encantaba el azúcar y las bebidas suaves. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? El jamás olvidaba ese tipo de detalles. Era el actor perfecto. El hombre que no existe.

En fin, no se puede ser perfecto en todo, pensó tratando de no darle mas vueltas.

Media hora más tarde, sentado junto a Sara en el viejo sofá de cuero, ambos tapados por una manta vieja y calentita y viendo la película, que resulto ser más entretenida y absurda de lo que pensaba, por fin consiguió descifrar la extraña sensación.

Era felicidad.

Lastima que tuviese que ser tan efímera. ¿O quizás no?

* * *

**¡Los comentarios son muy apreciados!**

* * *

**  
**


End file.
